degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter-Yael Relationship
The conflict between Hunter Hollingsworth and Yael Baron developed during the fifteenth season of Degrassi. Friendship History Season 15 In #BootyCall, they both tell Tristan that they want space for their gaming since most spaces are occupied by jocks. In #NoFilter, she and Hunter are seen in gym class together. In #YesMeansYes, Hunter, Vijay, Yael and Baaz are in gym class when Vijay is hit in the face with a basketball during intramurals, so Hunter replaces Vijay in the game and his friends cheer for him. She later breaks Hunter's finger with a hammer to help him get out of intramural gym. Later, she is in the gym with Hunter, Baaz, and Vijay when Tristan tells them that the gamer club has been approved. In #ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness, Yael and Hunter participate in the video game competition. In #NotAllMen, they both compete against another video game team and win, they are just about to hug when the rest of the team point out they barley won. The video game club dresses up in cosplay, and make a commercial to try and raise the money they need to go to Regionals. However, the club is shut down anyway due to complaints of misogyny and celebrating sexual violence, leaving its members upset. Yael calms Hunter down after she finds him about to smash a computer. Vijay, Yael, and Baaz all agree to follow and help Hunter with his revenge because no one has ever fought for them before. Conflict History Season 15 In #SorryNotSorry, Hunter asks Yael to be his date to the snow-ball and she agrees. Yael confesses to Principal Simpson that she and her friends (including Hunter) were responsible for trolling Maya online. Hunter is unapologetic to Maya about the trolling, getting anger by the feeling of being cheated out of justice. When Yael called Hunter out about how he thought Maya should suffer, Yael got up in Hunter’s face casing him to push her back to the ground in a fit of rage. He tried to apologize but Baaz yelled at him to leave. Yael was on Hunter's list of the people that he might hurt. At the snow-ball, Hunter attempts to get Yael back on his side, saying she’s the only one who understands him and that the world is cruel to people like them, but Yael dismissed him saying she’s not like him. Hunter tried to get her alone with him to talk, but she refused. Hunter stated that he thought she was the one person he could trust, but he was wrong as she’s just like everyone else; saying that left Yael hurt as he walked away. Timeline *First Friendship: **Start Up: Before #BootyCall (1501) **Ended: #SorryNotSorry (1510) ***Reason: Yael was scared of Hunter because he pushed her and was acting unstable. Trivia *They both enjoy gaming, and were both in the gaming club. *Yael broke Hunter's finger on his instruction to get out of Gym. *Hunter asked Yael to the Snowball, which she accepted before their falling out. *Hunter has gotten physically violent with Yael twice. *Hunter has conflicts with Yael's friends Baaz Nahir and Vijay Maraj. Gallery Tumblr nyswyvCb861r5uoxco1 540.jpg Tumblr nzgxrlAVV91r5uoxco1 500.png 677uyi.png 8787uuy.png 87uiyyi.png 8yiuyuiyui.png 76667hh.png 8uuyyui.png Tumblr nzeycsut981rqi7igo1 500.png 66yhhtgg.png 56hytytyhty.png 67u6767u67.png Trgrtrttrrtr.png 65y656565x.png 55tt5t5t.png T555t.png Tgrttrrtrt.png Hytytyttyty.png Hhtyhyttyty.png 5ttttttt.png 87iuyuyuyu.png 67667h.png 897uiui.png 8789uiuuuio.png 78uiyuiiyi.png 7889uiuiiuo.png 786yyuy.png 7867yuiyuiyyui.png Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Season 15